Stupefy!
by Tayli
Summary: Klaine/Harry Potter crossover. Každý chybuje, ale co když jedna chyba změní celý váš život a udělá z vás špatného člověka?
1. Chapter 1

**Dobře tedy... Moje první fanfic - Klaine/Harry Potter crossover. Budu ráda za každý komentář :-).**

* * *

><p>Venku zuřila bouře. Po okenním skle sklouzávaly kapky, pramínky deště bubnovaly o parapet. Nepřetržitě, s protivným "ťuk, ťuk, ťuk". Dřevěný domek se ohýbal pod nápory silného větru. Počasí jakoby odráželo náladu ve společnosti, chmurnou, pesimistickou, již téměř bez nadějí na slunce.<p>

Byla to jeho chyba.

Jako by mu mozkomor vysál všechny šťastné vzpomínky. Věděl, že je to trest. Věděl, že on nemá právo být šťastný. Ne po tom, co udělal. Zasloužil si mít tu ledovou díru v hrudi, prázdnotu, zoufalství, samotu. Bolest byla příšerná a neustupovala. Nechtěl, aby ustoupila. Chtěl ji cítit, chtěl, aby mu připomínala, jak špatným člověkem je.

Když zabijete své dítě, stanete se špatným. A Kurt Hummel byl špatný člověk.

Dnes by mu bylo jedenáct let. Stál by tu, v ruce obálku s přijímacím dopisem z Bradavic, s širokým úsměvem na rtech. Jeho hnědé oči by zářily jako dvě hvězdy na noční obloze. A Kurt by tu byl s ním, sdílel by jeho radost a vzrušení, vyprávěl by mu o dnu, kdy přišel jeho přijímací dopis.

Bylo to již téměř pět let. Pět let nepřetržitého utrpení a bolesti.

Kurt seděl v hnědě čalouněném křesle a sledoval, jak se v krbu plápolá oheň. Oranžovočervené plameny se olizovaly, praskaly a poskytovaly hřejivé teplo, které naplňovalo celou místnost. Kurt ho necítil. Měl svoji ledovou díru, která ochlazovala jeho tělo, která vysílala zimu do každého svalu, kosti, kousku kůže. Když je zima, je temno. Obloha se zatáhne, slunce zakryjí šedé mraky. Když je zima, zlo je blíže, pomalu a nepostřehnutelně si buduje cestu do lidské duše, libuje si v zoufalství a chmurách, mění je na své spojence. Teplo naopak posílá záblesky naděje, dokud je teplo, pořád stojí za to bojovat.

Kurt neměl naději. Neměl za co bojovat. Smysl všeho ztratil před pěti lety a od té doby tu byl jen chlad.

A přitom před tím byl jeho život téměř bez chybičky. Jak může jeden okamžik obrátit vše dobré v zlé, přeměnit teplo v zimu, štěstí v mučivou trýzeň?

Bouře nabírala na síle. Hromy zlověstně zněly krajinou, blesky protínaly oblohu, vlny divoce narážely na pobřeží. Kurt vstal a šel zamknout dveře. Věděl, že je to zbytečné, pokud si někdo bude chtít najít cestu dovnitř, zámek na dveřích mu v tom nezabrání. Jeho temně zelený hábit šustil kolem kotníků, když přecházel po místnosti. Cítil, že se třese. Bylo to tak podobné, až mu to nahánělo strach.

Ne, nemysli na to.

Kurt žil v neustálém strachu, jeho pichlavé jehličky pravidelně střídaly návaly bolesti. Paralyzoval ho. S hrůzou čekal, kdy se otevřou dveře a on vstoupí. Jako tehdy. A pak už budou už jen nekončící muka, která ho připraví o rozum. A on udělá cokoli, aby to skončilo.

Usedl za pracovní stůl z mahagonového dřeva a otevřel tlustou knihu, vázanou v černé kůži. Když se to stalo, vyměnil přítomnost lidí za knihy, pracoval ještě vydatněji. Byl na dně hluboké propasti a neměl sílu škrábat se na povrch, ale to mu nezabránilo, aby nepokračoval ve svém výzkumu. Za písmeny, svitky pergamenu a stránkami knih zapomínal, že existuje skutečný svět. Zoufalství polevilo, i když tam stále bylo, zakořeněné hluboko a nevratně v jeho srdci, ale nezabraňovalo mu dýchat. Mohl myslet, mohl fungovat, mohl pracovat. City vystřídala racionalita, víru věda, beznaděj touha po poznání. Stal se špatným člověkem, vše, v co dříve věřil, odešlo, ale jeho znalosti, inteligence a rozum zůstali. Jako připomínka dřívějších časů. Kurt se k nim upnul vším, co mu zbylo, rozhodnutý toto lano nepustit.

Vzpomínka zaútočila smrtící silou, hnala se jako hurikán, ničila vše, co jí přišlo do cesty. Byla všude, neexistovala cesta, jak se jí vyhnout. Kurt viděl sám sebe jako mladého absolventa Bradavic, v černém hábitu, zelenou kravatou a odznakem primuse na hrudi, na prahu nové etapy jeho života. Nic ho netížilo, snad jen vědomí, že se od něj očekávaly velké věci.

Scenérie se změnila. Kurt seděl ve své pracovně, obklopený zkumavkami, kotlíky a nejrůznějšími surovinami na přípravu lektvarů. Tmavě fialový roztok bublal, zatímco do něj přidával deset kapek světle namodralé tekutiny. Byl na začátku svého bádání, začínal v praxi využívat všechny poznatky, které získal během nekonečných hodin strávené v oddělení s omezeným přístupem bradavické knihovny. Lektvaromagie. Jedno z nejtemnějších a nejstarších kouzelnických odvětví. Jakoby černá magie nebyla strašná sama o sobě, nepáchala příšerné věci a neroznášela kolem smrt. Propojení lektvarů a černé magie hnalo do záhuby, stačil jeden doušek tekutiny a člověk byl schopný velkých věcí. Stával se nezastavitelným, měl sílu ničit a zabíjet, černá magie kulminovala do těch nejkrutějších a nejděsivějších forem. O lektvaromagii se mezi kouzelníky nemluvilo, o její existenci vědělo jen pár vyvolených, Kurt mezi nimi. Na ten pojem narazil náhodou jednoho odpoledne, když s povolením profesora Křiklana v oddělení s omezeným přístupem vyhledával informace o smrtelných lektvarech a rozhodl se ho nepustit. Byl v šestém ročníku, když začal s výzkumem. Každou noc na sebe seslal Zneviditelňující kouzlo a v knihovně se probíral stovky let starými knihami a zjišťoval více.

Hladina jeho vědomí se znova rozvířila a vzpomínka nabrala novou podobu. Stála tam, se světle hnědými vlasy a velkýma oříškovýma očima, usmívala se na něj. Její krása ho připravovala o dech, přivlastňovala si jeho schopnost myslet, vyrvávala mu srdce z těla. V Bradavicích potkal spoustu dívek, ale žádná z nich nebyla jako ona, jako tohle mudlovské děvče, které hypnotizovalo jeho bledý obličej a rozpouštělo mu tělo na tisíce malých a nepodstatných částeček, připravovalo ho rozum. Dotkl se jejího obličeje, nejdříve tváře a potom palcem přejel po rtech. Cítil její sladký dech na kůži, mělnil jeho pocity, sebral i ten poslední zbyteček jeho sebeovládání. Políbil ji, svět kolem něj se rozplynul.

Vzpomínka ho přesunula dále. Byl teplý srpnový den a on stál před prosklenými bílými dveřmi s nápisem nevstupovat. Hrůza a nervozita sváděla vyrovnaný boj s nejistotou, žaludek stažený pocitem, že se něco stane. A potom zaslechl hlas, klidný, vyrovnaný hlas, snažící se povzbudit. A jemu došlo, že slova muže v bílém plášti patří jemu.

Pane Hummele, během porodu došlo ke komplikacím.

Stál na té chodbě, neschopný se pohnout. Poslouchal a nedávalo mu to smysl. Ne, tohle není možné, je to jen sen, brzy se probudíš a Sára bude po tvém boku.

Nebyl to sen. Byla to noční můra za denního světla. Sára nepřežila porod. Její slabé srdce to nezvládlo.

Na Kurta hleděly dvě hnědé oči. Oči jeho syna.

* * *

><p>Kurt seděl bez pohnutí, hlavu opřenou o vysoké čelo židle. V jeho modrých očích se třpytily slzy, sváděl vnitřní boj, ve kterém byl jasný poražený. Věděl, jakou podobu vzpomínka nebere nyní. Nabrala ji už tisíckrát před tím, během sekundy ho odsoudila k pekelným mukám, propalovala svaly, lámala kosti, stahovala kůži. Přinášela bolest tak nesnesitelnou, až chtěl křičet, prosit, aby to skončilo, ale křik se zadrhl v hrdle, neschopný opustit rty a naplnit tichou místnost.<p>

Kurt prohrál. Jeho mysl naplňovaly obrazy, které přinášely utrpení. A on už neměl sílu se bránit.

* * *

><p>Zelená louka byla zalitá sluncem. Pronikavé sluneční paprsky pálily do pokožky a stěžovaly vidění. Pobíhal mezi žlutými pampeliškami a modrými chrpami a krajinu naplňoval jeho zvonivý dětský smích. Kurt ho pobaveně sledoval, zatímco zkumavku v ruce naplňoval listy jitrocele. Se smrtí Sáry se již dávno vyrovnal, svou bolest ze ztráty přeměnil v nehynoucí lásku ke svému synovi. Miloval ho víc než cokoli jiného na světě.<p>

Pokračoval dál ve sbírání bylin na lektvary. Chodil po louce, tráva šuměla pod nohama, jemný větřík ohýbal stonky květin. Kurt si nevšiml, jak moc se vzdálil od svého syna, neuvědomil si, že smích a výskot slábne v dálce. Byl natolik zabraný do své práce, že se oprostil od všeho ostatního.

Vyrušil ho křik. Hrůza mu přejela po zátylku, svět se zastavil. Jeho syn křičel a z toho křiku byla cítit bolest. Rozeběhl se, nikdy v životě neběžel rychleji, utíkal s větrem o závod, a přesto měl dojem, že to nestačí, že je pomalý, musí zrychlit.

A pak ho spatřil. Na první pohled vypadal v pořádku, až na malou, nepatrnou, zarudlou ranku na ruce.

Zmije pár centimetrů od něj hrozivě syčela.

Vše se zrychlilo a vyjasnilo. Kurt jednal rychleji, než mozek stačil vyslat signál. Seslal na hada impedimentu, strhl ze sebe tričko, použil ho jako škrtidlo a obvázal jím poraněnou paži. Nevěděl, zda se jed začal šířit do těla, zda je na své smrtící cestě do chlapcova srdce. Jednal automaticky, bez emocí, jakoby se jednalo o běžnou denní rutinu. Byl klidný a soustředěný, když chytal chlapcovu ruku a s hlasitým prásk se přemístil.

Dopadli na tmavě hnědý koberec v jeho pracovně. Chlapec ležel po jeho boku, nedýchal. Kurtův klid byl pryč, vlna paniky se prohnala jeho tělem, nelítostně mu vzala schopnost myslet. Křičel jeho jméno, bezmocně prosil, aby neumíral.

Musíš dýchat. Musíš ho zachránit.

Ta myšlenka zmírnila paniku, nevymazala ji, ale uvedla Kurtovo tělo do pohybu. Pobíhal po místnosti, cestou chaoticky sbíral lahvičky s nejrůznějšími tekutinami. Musíš mu připravit lektvar, kterým ho zachráníš. Dýchej. Přemýšlej. Vzpomeň si.

Nedokázal si vzpomenout. Mozek ho zradil. Hlava se mu točila, přicházející temnota ho obírala o vědomí a pomalu získávala nadvládu. Nevzpomínal si na jméno lektvaru, který by zachránil život svého syna. Nevěděl, čím by mu mohl pomoci. Nedokázal myslet.

Jed proudil krevním oběhem a zabíjel to nejcennější, co Kurt měl. A on nic nedělal, jen přihlížel, jak si smrt tvoří svoji cestičku a pomalu stahuje svou novou oběť do svého království.

Tlukot srdce slábnul.

Kurt si uvědomil, že se nehýbe, že klečí a zatíná prsty do koberce. Přinutil se vstát. Ještě to není ztracené, ještě žije. Znovu uvedl nohy do pohybu, znovu se nadechnul, znovu zadoufal, že přísun nového kyslíku mu navrátí myšlení, vytrhne ho z bezmoci a beznaděje a on bude schopný něco udělat.

A pak tělem na zemi proběhla smrtelná křeč. Srdce se zastavilo.

Byl konec.

Zoufalství. Bolest. Prázdnota.

Rozpadal se na kusy, někdo mu z těla vyrval všechny vnitřnosti. Tam, kde kdysi bylo srdce, teď zbyla jen ohromná díra. Ledová, bez šance na zacelení. A on křičel. Nelidskou bolestí, která zbavovala jeho plíce schopnosti dýchat, brala mu veškerou zbylou sílu a zároveň ho nutila křičet dál, aniž by křik přinášel úlevu. Třásl se, slzy padaly z jeho velkých modrých očí, smáčely tvář.

Když v tom to zahlédl na poličce před ním. Malý stříbrnošedý kamínek ležící na skleněné misce.

Bezoár. Nejúčinnější protijed.

Ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama, padal, tma nad ním přebírala vládu. Zabil jsem ho. Je mrtvý kvůli mně.

Neexistovalo cesty zpět. Nechal tmu, aby ho pohltila, v zoufalé myšlence, aby to bylo navždy.

* * *

><p>Bouře neustávala. Čas šel dál, tikající hodinová ručička toho byla důkazem. Kurt o něm ztratil pojem, nevěděl, zda uběhly sekundy či hodiny, seděl za stolem a znova prožíval tu chvíli.<p>

Nenáviděl se.

Existují dva druhy chyb. Chyby, které můžeme odpustit a napravit, a chyby, které jsou definitivní, které člověka odsoudí k celoživotní trýzni.

Stačilo tak málo. Kdyby mu vložil bezoár do krku, žil by.

Jeremy, odpusť mi.

Byl unavený. Zvedl se a došel do kuchyně, z baru vyndal lahev ohnivé whisky a nalil si sklenku. Nedoufal, že by mu její palčivá chuť zlepšila náladu, vytrhla z deprese, neměl ani potřebu utápět svůj smutek v alkoholu. Potřeboval cítit, potřeboval jiný pocit než pocit bolesti. A řezavá chuť whisky, která propalovala každý centimetr jeho krku, byla možnost.

Jak dlouho člověku trvá, než se vyléčí? Než překoná své chyby a začne znova žít? Než odezní bolest a smutek a přijde smíření? A je to vůbec možné?

Ptal se. V duchu pokládal otázky, sám si na ně odpovídal. Ne, není to možné. Ne v tomto případě. Může vám odpustit vaše okolí, ale vy si neodpustíte.

Pochoval ho na místním hřbitově. Na pohřbu nebylo moc lidí, jen pár jeho nejbližších přátel. Nechápali to, stejně jako on byli čarodějové a moc dobře věděli, že vyléčit hadí uštknutí není v kouzelnickém světě nic složitého. Kurt jen pokrčil hlavou a zamumlal, že bylo příliš pozdě. Nikdy nikomu neprozradil celou pravdu o tom, co se toho dne událo. A byl odhodlaný ji nikdy neprozradit. Zbabělé? Možná ano. Nepopíral to, byl zbabělec, styděl se za sebe. Nedokázal žít se svými myšlenkami, které ho pronásledovaly ve dne v noci, nedokázal žít s vinou, kterou vzpomínky pravidelně přinášely. A věděl, že pohrdání, které by získal od ostatních, by to zhoršilo. Odsouzení, které by se mu dostalo, by bylo nepatrné v porovnání s tím, jak soudil sám sebe a kdyby mohl, kdyby věděl, že by vymazalo jeho vlastní myšlenky, donutilo ho zapomenout, měnil by okamžitě. Jenomže vaše svědomí vám zůstane, s neposkvrněnou pamětí, stane se vaším nejhorším pronásledovatelem. A svým protivným hláskem nepřestane připomínat, co jste udělali.

Za tu dobu mu stejně moc přátel nezbylo. Krátce po pohřbu přilétalo několik sov denně, přinášely slova útěchy a soustrasti, nabízely pomocnou ruku. Na žádnou z nich neodpověděl, nezasloužil si soucit, nechtěl, aby ho někdo utěšoval. Jeho přátelé se objevovali na domovním prahu, tiskli ho do svých teplých náručí a povzbuzovali. Vždy se omluvil a odehnal je od sebe slovy, že chce být sám. Časem sovy poštu přinášet přestaly a jeho práh také osiřel.

Bylo to tak lepší. Ponořil se do samoty a spolu s ní přivítal i trýzeň a bolest. Považoval to za adekvátní trest.

Jenomže život není fér. Srazí vás na kolena, na dno propasti a nedovolí vám vstát. A vy to přijmete a doufáte, že to nejhorší vás už potkalo.

A potom se otevřou dveře, vstoupí malá, shrbená postava a vy víte, že ta propast není to největší zlo, jaké se vám přihodilo. Prožene se kolem vás, prohloubí propast a přidá strach.

* * *

><p>Tak podobné.<p>

Zámek klapl pod zašeptanou alahomorou a dveře se rozlétly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tak co, nenávidíte mě?<strong>

**Na druhé kapitole usilovně pracuji, pokusím se ji zveřejnit co nejrychleji, ale do týdne tu bude...**

**Zatím se mějte! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Tak tedy druhá kapitola. Odvažuji se tvrdit, že nám trochu začíná děj. **

**Jinak co se týče časového určení, ne že by bylo tolik důležité: Příběh se odehrává zhruba v době, kdy končí Fénixův řád. To jen tak pro informaci :-).**

**A nevlastním Glee ani Harryho Pottera. Kdybych vlastnila, vypadalo by to hodně jinak a dávali by to až po desáté hodině.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Neotočil se.<p>

Věděl, kdo tam stojí. Cítil jeho pohled, jak se mu zařezává do zad. Nevytáhl ani hůlku, bylo to zbytečné. Prostě jen stál a čekal, kolena se mu podlamovala hrůzou, a přesto cosi v něm ho drželo na nohou. Věděl, že každou sekundou mu kolem hlavy prolétne kletba a modlil se, aby to bylo pronikavě zelené světlo.

Uběhla vteřina, dvě, tři. A nic se nedělo.

Jen Voldemortovy rudé zorničky propichovaly jeho záda a vysílaly záchvaty třasu do každého nervu.

A pak promluvil.

„To se ani neotočíš a nepodíváš se? Přeci jenom ty jsi ten důvod, proč tu teď stojím." Kurt polkl. Hlava se mu točila hrůzou z toho chladného hlasu, pohltila vše kolem něj, trhala jeho tělo zevnitř.

Pomalu se otočil. Hlavu nechal skloněnou, oči strachem přišpendlené k podlaze.

„Podívej se." Voldemortův hlas, ostrý jako žiletka, prořízl vzduch.

Kurt pomalu zvedl oči. Voldemort stál naproti němu zahalen do tmavě černého hábitu, v kostnatých prstech svíral hůlku. Nadechl se a podíval se mu do očí.

Pohled do červených zorniček vyvolával panický děs. Tepny vřely odporem a nenávistí, ne k Voldemortovi, ale odporem a nenávistí k sobě samému. A potom opět přišly výčitky, silnější než kdy jindy. Do této chvíle věděl, že se Voldemort vrátil, že chodí po Anglii a páchá zlo, mučí a vraždí. Ale teď, když stál naproti němu, na něj konečně dolehla celá tíha jeho činu.

Odvrátil zrak.

„Legilimens." Útok přišel náhle. Jeho vědomí se otřáslo pod náporem cizí síly, rozlétlo se na tisíc malých kousků a zůstalo odhalené, nechráněné. Nebránil se, nesnažil se skrýt vlastní myšlenky. Nitroobranou se nikdy nezabýval, nevěděl, jak na to a i kdyby věděl, proti Voldemortovi neměl šanci. Zavřel oči a přál si, aby to skončilo. Vše, na co kdy myslel, jeho touhy, přání, celá jeho vina teď patřila rudookému černokněžníkovi. Jedním slovem získal přístup do jeho mysli a celou si ji přisvojil. Připadal si zneužitý a zranitelný. Pomněnkově modré oči byly plné slz, ne z bolesti, ale z ponížení.

Tlak na spáncích pomalu ustával. Voldemort se stahoval.

„Zajímavé," zašeptal. „Je zvláštní, že mi dva jsme si ještě nikdy nepromluvili," konstatoval a teatrálně potřásl holou lebkou. Pousmál se. „Měli bychom to napravit."

Kurt mlčel, nebyl schopný hlásky.

„Dobře, budu tedy mluvit já," pokračoval Voldemort, zatímco usedal do tmavě modrého čalouněného křesla. „Neposadíš se?"

Kurt si sedl do křesla naproti němu, stále sevřeným hrdlem nedokázal procpat jediné slovo.

„Nejdříve se chci omluvit za ten nitrozpyt. Chápu, že to mohlo být trochu nepříjemné," nad posledním slovem se jeho rty zkroutily do omluvného úsměvu, „ale usnadní nám to náš rozhovor."

Umřel jsem a jsem v pekle, blesklo Kurtovi hlavou. Stále nevěřil tomu, že se to děje, že tohle je realita a nejstrašnější kouzelník všech dob sedí naproti němu a chce si povídat. Jeho přítomnost působila lépe než petrificus totalus, hlas samotný ho spoutal a vzal mu možnost se pohnout, přeměnil ho na kus skály.

Až na to, že skála zůstane pevná a vydrží i nápor největšího větru.

A Kurt se drolil, na zrnka písku, která odpadávala na zem a tvořila malou hromádku. Stačilo by jedno menší fouknutí nebo rychlejší pohyb a hromádka by se rozvířila, každá písková částečka by se rozlétla do jiného směru a o existovat.

„Velmi oceňuji, že jsi za tu dobu, co jsem tady, nevytáhl hůlku. Považuji to za projev spolupráce. A možná budoucího spojenectví."

Hůlka. Zapomněl, že nějakou má. Měl by ji vyndat? Měl by ji použít? Ne. Nebuď blázen, je tu už pět minut a ty žiješ. Ani se nesvíjíš bolestí na zemi. Nech ho mluvit, třeba odejde sám a nechá tě být.

Prosím, odejděte a nechte mě být. Nemluvte o spolupráci, já s vámi nechci spolupracovat! Nechci být váš spojenec. Kurt v duchu prosil. Nevěděl, zda se jeho vnitřní emoce odráží na výrazu jeho tváře, která nyní byla ještě bledší a průsvitnější než obvykle.

Voldemort se bavil, pohled na vystrašeného muže, který se choulil do křesla před ním, mu dával sílu a moc, posiloval jeho zvrácenou touhu ovládnout vše, zvířata, rostliny, lidské bytosti. Uspokojoval ho.

„Přejdu tedy rovnou k důvodu své návštěvy," promluvil znovu, pečlivě odděloval slova, svým ledovým tónem jim přidával na hrůze a vážnosti. „Již jednou jsi mi pomohl a já tě o pomoc požádám znovu."

Ta slova zapíchla do Kurtova žaludku ohromný hák, věděl, že bolest přichází. Bude to jako tehdy, bude pálen za živa a těsně před prahem smrti uhašen, jen proto, aby oheň mohl začít nanovo.

„Potřebuji, abys mi připravil lektvar Druhé šance. Vím, že jsi o něm už slyšel."

Kurtovi se zatmělo před očima, po kolikáté už za dnešek? Samozřejmě ten lektvar znal. Kniha, která ležela na pracovním stole, mu věnovala několik desítek stránek, popisovala jeho výrobu a účinky. Už ta samotná písmena na zažloutlém pergamenu byla děsivá.

A on ho měl teď uvařit? Cožpak nestačilo, že už jednou Voldemortovi napomohl k moci?

Místnost se na pár sekund ocitla v absolutním tichu, které narušovaly jen dešťové kapky doléhající do pokoje zvenku. Kurt přemýšlel, sbíral odvahu. Ne, neudělám to znovu. I když za to zaplatím bolestí a mukami a nakonec skončím mrtvý.

„Váháš, rozumím tomu. Ale měl bys vědět, že by to nebylo zadarmo." Voldemortův šepot znovu naplnil místnost, podmanivě si tvořil cestičku ke Kurtovi. Kurt věděl, kam černokněžník míří. Bylo to lákavé.

„Uděláš dvě dávky lektvaru. Jednu pro mě, druhou pro sebe. Znáš účinky, sám víš, co bys získal."

Věděl to moc dobře.

Člověk, který se lektvaru napije, získává možnost změnit jeden okamžik svého života. Dojde ke zhmotnění vzpomínky, dotyčný do ní vstoupí a má právo vykonat jednu změnu, která bude trvalá, definitivní, nevratná. Umlčet nebo dát hlas. Způsobit bolest nebo utěšit. Zabít nebo oživit. Navíc je vlivem lektvaru obdarován silou a magií, které se nic jiného nevyrovná, která je největší z největších, před kterou se nic nezastaví. Lektvar ve špatných rukách se stává smrtící zbraní, ovlivňuje a mění minulost, ničí lidské životy.

Říká se, že člověk pro lásku udělá cokoli. I zabije? Možná. Možná pro člověka, který miluje, není cena jednoho života tak vysoká, možná je ochotný ho pro lásku obětovat. Možná mu ta láska pomůže žít s jeho vlastní vinou.

Co když se ale rozhodnete obětovat tisíce životů pro život svého milovaného?

Když kývne, když připraví lektvar, bude moc přivést Jeremyho zpět. Vrátí se zpátky do té chvíle v jeho pracovně a už nebude panikařit, zachová si chladnou mysl, dojde k poličce a vezme z ní bezoár, dá ho jeho synu do krku a on bude žít. Účinky lektvaru vyprchají a oni se spolu vrátí zpět do reality.

Do reality plné smrti. Protože ať chtěl Voldemort vrátit cokoli, znamenalo to smrt. Smrt pro stovky, tisíce lidí.

Ale on by měl Jeremyho. Mohl by s ním prožít všechny okamžiky, o které se tak hloupě připravil.

Když odmítne, Voldemort ho zabije.

Vynést rozsudek smrti sobě, nebo lidem, které v životě nepotkal a nepoznal?

Znovu si vybavil jeho zářící oči.

* * *

><p><em>„Tati, já ale ještě nechci jít spinkat." Hnědé oči se na něj upnuly ve štěněčím, prosebném pohledu. Kurt se posadil na pelest postele a pohladil svého čtyřletého syna. „Zase se mi bude zdát o ďasovci."<em>

_„Jsi unavený. Musíš nabrat spoustu sil, abys zítra mohl létat po zahradě na koštěti."_

_„Ale já nejsem…," začal vzdorovat Jeremy._

_„Jsi. Sotva držíš očička otevřená," usmál se Kurt. Vzpomněl si na své dětství, také nesnášel usínání. „Budu tu s tebou, dokud neusneš."_

_Jeremy ho popadl za ruku a stiskl ji tak silně, až to Kurta překvapilo. U čtyřletého dítěte by takovou sílu nečekal._

_„Zazpíváš mi?" Opět ty štěněčí oči. Udělal bych pro ně cokoli, pomyslel si Kurt._

_„To víš, že jo." A začal potichu zpívat Jeremyho oblíbenou ukolébavku. Byla o nádherném, bílém jednorožci, který v noci kouká na hvězdy. Sledoval, jak jeho syn upadá do říše spánku a přál si zastavit čas, zůstat takhle navždy. Tak chvíle byla bezchybná, Kurta pohltilo absolutní štěstí._

_„Krásné sny, Jeremy," sklonil se a políbil spícího syna na čelo, předtím než zhasl lampičku na nočním stolku a nechat chlapce sladce snít._

* * *

><p>Byl rozhodnutý.<p>

Podíval se Voldmortovi do očí a tentokrát zrak neodvrátil. Modrá a červená, slévající se v tom pohledu. Touha po moci a touha mít zpět syna. Nenávist a láska.

„Udělám to." Kurt se sám podivil, jak odhodlaně jeho hlas zní.

Voldemortův výraz se nad těmito slovy nezměnil. Věděl až moc dobře, že Kurt bude souhlasit. Věděl to od prvního okamžiku, co vstoupil do jeho mysli. Bylo nemožné, aby tento vystrašený, osamělý muž plný sebe viny, nesouhlasil.

A i kdyby nesouhlasil, on by ho přinutil.

* * *

><p>Dny plynuly, dávaly dohromady týdny, týdny se poté smísily do měsíce. Od Voldemortovy návštěvy uplynulo přesně třicet dní. Kurt to nevěděl, přestal počítat, čas se pro něj stal bezcennou informací. Byl zavřený na Malfoyově panství, které se stalo sídlem Voldemorta a Smrtijedů. Voldemortova podmínka, podle něj nutnost pro uvaření lektvaru. Kurt ale dobře věděl, že ve skutečnosti ho chce mít pod kontrolou.<p>

Každou sekundou to bylo horší. Měl pocit, že pukne, že dál nevydrží.

Násilí, bolest a smrt byla teď pernamentní a každodenní součást jeho života. Dennodenně byl jejich svědkem, sklíčeně sledoval, jak Voldemort a jeho následovníci mučí a vraždí, bez jediné známky soucitu, jako by ti lidé zoufale prosící o milost nic neznamenali a byli to jen bezvýznamní tvorové nemající právo na život. Jejich křik a pláč se rozléhal v domě ve dne v noci, ve strašné symbióze s krutým smíchem Smrtijedů.

Všechen čas se snažil trávit ve svém pokoji a zároveň pracovně. Byla to bohatě vyzdobená místnost, vymalovaná do zmijozelských barev, se starými kousky nábytku a krbem, tmavě hnědým huňatým kobercem a velkou postelí s nebesy v rohu. Nebyl to domov, ale v tomto temném domě to bylo jediné místo, kde byl sám sebou. Nemusel potlačovat své slzy, nemusel odvracet zrak, nepronásledovali ho lidé v černých hábitech a s bílou maskou na obličeji.

Musel se zasmát. Celé to bylo tak absurdní, nerealistické, jako scéna vytržená ze špatného hororového filmu. A o to bolestnější bylo uvědomit si, že se to opravdu děje, že nepřijdou žádné titulky. Byla to skutečnost, Smrtijedi nebyli převlečení herci, Voldemort nebyl jejich režisér.

Z přemýšlení ho vyrušil skřípot dveří. Rychlým pohledem dlaně si utřel slzy padající z pláče zarudlých očí. Nechtěl ukazovat svou slabost více, než to bylo nutné, slabost v tomto místě znamenala problémy, nikdo nebyl v naprostém bezpečí, hrozba avady číhala na každém rohu.

„Pán tě volá. Máš přijít do Velkého sálu," sdělil mu Smrtijed, za kterým Kurt rozeznal Fenrira Šedohřbeta. Pomalu vstal a následoval Fenrira do sálu. Procházeli chodbou, jejich kroky se v ozvěně rozléhaly po zdech.

Velký sál byl potemnělý, světlo zajišťovalo jen několik svící po stěnách. Uprostřed ležely tři postavy, starší muž se ženou a malé, asi jednoroční dítě.

„Kurte, můj drahý. Posaď se na chvíli, hned se ti budu věnovat. Jenom musím dokončit tuto záležitost." Voldemortův hlas přicházel z pohodlného křesla v rohu, proplouval a naplňoval místnost.

„Prosím… prosím. Zabijte mě, ale je nechte jít," vykřikl muž chraptivým hlasem, panika a strach z něj sálaly na metry daleko. Kurt si všiml, v jak zuboženém stavu je, na obličeji měl několik tržných ran, ze kterých stékala krev, ruce plné modřin, oči podlité a plné bolesti. Žena vedle něj se třásla a tiše vzlykala, dítě si tiskla k hrudi a svými pažemi se ho snažila uchránit před přicházející zkázou.

„Nedal jsem ti povolení mluvit." Voldemortův hlas byl tichý a břitký. „Crucio."

Nelidský křik naplnil místnost. Žena k němu vztáhla ruce, snažící se ho utěšit, ale byla odražena kletbou vyslanou z hůlky Bellatrix Lanstrengové. Smrtijedka s havraními vlasy si ten pohled zjevně užívala, stejně tak jako zbylé osoby v místnosti.

„To by stačilo. Ber to jako napomenutí." Voldemort mávl hůlkou a ukončil kletbu. „Ačkoli, drazí přátelé, je mi neskutečným potěšením být ve vaší společnosti, mám tu jednu důležitou záležitost, kterou musím urychleně vyřešit. Je mi líto, ale budu muset naše malé setkání," Voldemort udělal dramaticku pomlku, „ukončit."

Věnoval chladný pohled k lidem na podlaze. Smrtijedi se uznale zasmáli.

„Crucio." Další červený paprsek prolétl vzduchem, tentokrát mířil na malé dětské tělíčko.

Dětský křik naplnil místnost, záhy přehlušený křikem jeho rodičů. Voldemort se krutě zasmál a jediným švihnutím hůlky silenciem umlčil křik dospělých lidí.

Bylo to nesnesitelné. Dětský vřískot odstranil všechno ostatní, mísil se s praskajícím zvukem lámajících se kostí. Nápor nesnesitelné trýzně jednoroční tělo vydrželo necelou půl minutu, poté se utišilo a bezvládně zůstalo ležet na zemi.

Kurt už neviděl zelené světlo, které se dvakrát prohnalo místností, neviděl mrtvé rodiče bránící do poslední chvíle své dítě. Stál tam, třásl se, plakal. Nebyl daleko od omdlení, všechno, čeho tady byl svědkem, odešlo, bylo zapomenuto, přebito touto chvílí.

Ucítil před sebou Voldemortovu přítomnost. „Vím, tohle ti možná přišlo kruté. Ale musíš pochopit. Byli to nepřátelé, odporní nepřátelé plazící se za Brumbálem. Prokázal jsem světu dobro, když jsem je zabil."

Kurt mlčel, ale uvnitř vřel. V krvi se mu hromadil odpor, žaludek cítil v krku, byl v šoku. Oni jsou šílení, prolétlo mu konsternovaně hlavou. Oni právě k smrti umučili roční dítě. Před zraky jeho rodičů.

Mozek se zoufale bránil, odmítal tu informaci pobrat. Stále čekal, že se probudí.

„Zavolal jsem tě, protože jsem konečně získal šťopky olejovníku pro náš lektvar. Musím říct, že to bylo složité, velmi složité." Kurt pouze přikývl a přijal malý balíček, který mu Voldemort podával. „Doufám, že práce na lektvaru pokračuje bez problémů."

„Ano, p… pane," vykoktal Kurt.

„Můžeš jít," propustil ho Voldemort a Kurt se odbelhal zpátky do svého pokoje.

* * *

><p>Tu noc poprvé zvracel.<p>

Když dávivé křeče odezněly, vyčerpaně se stočil do klubíčka na chladné podlaze koupelny. Zavřel oči, prudce dýchal, drkotal zuby.

Už to nevydržím. Musím odsud.

Celou svou vůlí se upnul k jedinému. Představil si Jeremyho, vybavil si jeho dětský smích, přivolal k sobě vzpomínku na jeho oči.

Ne. Nemůžu to udělat. Ani kvůli němu.

Nemůžu.

A pak nechal pláč propuknout naplno.

* * *

><p><strong>Omlouvám se za svoji neoriginalitu v kouzelnických názvech. Rowlingová by asi zaplakala, ale co se dá dělat...<strong>

**A mimochodem, inspirací k Jeremy-Kurt vzpomínce se stal Kellan, the mini Warbler. Ne, že bych si Jeremyho představovala takhle, ale naprosto mě dostalo Chrisovo tatínkovské nadšení nad tímhle kloučkem.**

**Já vážně závidím jeho budoucím dětem.**

**Další kapitolu jsem ještě ani nezačala psát, ale do týdne snad bude.**

**Reviews, lidi. :).**


End file.
